Secrets Of a Comeback
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: One Shot/AU/SLASH. Quentin is unsure about his sexuality, and Nathan is his practice guy. But more feelings are revealed, but will it all be taken away in one signle night? I'm crap at summaries, just read and tell me what you think.


Secrets of a Comeback.

Warning: **Male/Male** relationship, this is a **SLASH**

Rating: **M** (Medium Level Language)

Pairing: Nathan/Quentin

Spoilers: No

Set: Around End season 5 and beginning of season 6.

Summary: Q never showed any signs of having a love interest, never flirted with any girls, only did he open up to Nathan one night (Season 5 final) and revealed his feelings, with surprising results!

*Note, this is only a **one shot**, and will only be one chapter! Sorry

Nathan grasped the basketball hard, eyeing the hoop in the opposite direction, noticing Q trying to block him off, Nathan concentrated hard, going in for the kill, Nathan leapt forward, dodging Q, he moved fast like the wind, his body becoming light like the wind, and all of a sudden, Nathan soared into the air ducked the shot and held onto the hood, leaving Q and Jamie in awe.

"Wow" Jamie said, completely shocked as to what his dad had just done. Q was in awe too, so happy that Nathan has achieved this.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?" he said half smiling. Nathan looked over at Q, then back up at the hoop.

"I don't know, I think I can do this" Smiling he looked over at Jamie, "We can do this" Jamie smiled his heart out, and Nathan applauded himself.

"Ok lets go again" Quentin said, trying to keep Nathan with him as long as possible. Nathan only nodded. They had been working out for more than 15 minutes when Haley turned up, she looked on as her husband made a dunk, smiling with happiness that life was so great foe her, she noticed Jamie fast asleep on the bench. Soon Nathan and Q were along, Jamie was now home with Haley, and Q could now make his move.

"Nate, can I talk to you, it's about, can we talk?" Q said looking at Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah shoot" he said as he threw the ball into the hoop.

"Funny" Q sneered. "Please Nate" Q said in a pleading voice. Nathan knew he was being serious.

"Ok, sure, what's up?" Nathan said as he walked to the bench, and sat down, and indicated Q to join him. Q was very uneasy right now. Never in his whole life had he thought of telling anyone this, his deep dark secret.

"Nate in high school, for you..... did you ever....." Q paused, he looked over at Nathan, who looked confused. Q thought he looked so cute, whenever he made that look. To be fair, Nathan looked cute all the time.

"In high school" Nathan questioned, looking back at Q. Q looked away, trying hard to think of a way to tell Nathan.

"In high school, were you ever confused, confused about things?" He said looking up at his mentor. Nathan was still confused.

"Sorry Q but I'm not following" Nathan said quietly.

Out of frustration Q lost it, he said it without even realising it.

"Were you ever attracted to the same sex?" There was silence between them. Nathan stared back, completely shocked.

"Wow, ok, are you sure, how do you know?" Nathan said, his mouth going completely dry. Q felt his heart beat very fast, pins and needles were evident all through his body.

"It's pretty easy to tell Nate, the point is I'm more attracted to a male, than a female, and I just need to know is it normal, like did you ever have the same feelings?" Q bombarded Nathan with all these questions that he had no time to think.

"No I didn't feel that way" Nathan said quiet bluntly. He looked up at Q and realised he was starting to look worried, Nathan quickly added.

"But there is nothing wrong with being Gay or Bi sexual Q, it doesn't make you any less of a person, you are not different in any way" Nathan said, looking over at Q, his hand stretching out and falling on Q's shoulder. Q looked at Nathan's hand on him, he really liked it. Without even thinking of the consequences after woods, not even taking into account Nathan's feelings, Q leaned forward, and his lips captured Nathan's in a searing kiss. Nathan pulled back just when he felt Q's tongue try and enter his mouth.

"Q Stop!" Nathan said, looking Q in the eyes. Q suddenly seemed to realise what had just happened.

"Oh fuck! Shit!' I'm sorry, I'm gonna go" Q said, and with that he was gone, leaving a very stunned and confused Nathan.

Nathan didn't see Q for a couple of days, and when they did see each other, it was only quick glances at practice. Q was avoiding Nathan, at all costs. Both males felt guilty for what happened. All Nathan wanted to do was talk to Q and make sure he understood that he was not mad at him for what happened a couple of nights ago. When practice ended Nathan was quickly able to track Q down.

"Can we talk?" Nathan asked as he looked at Q" Q looked around, and made sure the last remaining players were out of ear shot.

"I'm sorry" Q said looking Nathan up and down. Nathan nodded.

"Q its ok"

"No I need to tell you, ever since that night I cannot get you out of my head, the kiss, got Nate _**I want more, I need more**_" Nathan doubled back, completely shocked.

"Q I can't, I don't have those feelings for you that you do" Nathan said slowly. Nathan looked on as Q's heart broke, tears swelling up into his eyes.

"Q, please" Nathan said, his voice uneasy. Q looked away. Nathan felt terrible.

"Look meet me at the Rivercourt tomorrow morning, we can talk about it some more" Nathan said trying to be as understanding as possible. Q only nodded, Nathan said goodbye as he saw Haley and Jamie waiting by the doors. Little did Nathan know that, that would be the last time he ever saw Quentin again, ever spoke to him, ever comforted him. Nathan found out that morning on the Rivercourt that Quentin had been shot. He dropped the basketball in shock, and cried in Haley's arms, all for the different reason of his passing. They later found out that Quentin's killer was also Brooke's attacker, and Sam's best mate's brother. How small the world is. Nathan would never ever be able tell Q about his feelings, those feelings were of protection, and how proud of Q, Nathan was. Unfortunately Q never got to hear those words.

Please comment

Hope you liked it, it was just a one shot about Q's feelings towards Nathan. Not my best story, but I'm still satisfied with it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
